Your my Romeo
by CasTheWarbler
Summary: this is my first, terrible story, XD  WARBLERS DO ROMEO AND JULIET! review and help me out plz?  KLAINE
1. Chapter 1: NEWS

"Ok everyone quiet down, this meeting is sort of important." Wes declared, banging gavel on the table.

All the warblers had to meet in the common room for a quick meeting that no one really knows about.

Kurt walks in the doors almost being late, but no one seems to notice, so he scans the room to find somewhere to sit. He spots Blaine who scoots over a little on one of the leather couches to give room for Kurt.

"Thanks Blaine." Kurt whispered before he sat down next to the warbler. Wes slams his gravel again to get everyone's attention.

"Ok! Now that everybody is paying attention, we are going to do something a little different for our charity run for the elderly." Wes looks at David to tell him to continue the conversation.

David cleared his throat and began to speak. "We are going to do a musical for them, but this was not a musical at first, so we need people to also help make this more modern and pick out songs for the performance."

Blaine raised his hand and David nodded his head to him,

"What exactly is the musical we are doing?"

"Romeo and Juliet"

The room bursting into groans and mumbles. Wes banged his gavel. "quiet down!" Kurt raised his hand slightly.

"Yes Kurt?"

Kurt stood up to announce what he wants to say properly. " not that I am doubting the great idea of doing Romeo and Juliet, but how are we suppose to do this when we are an all boy school. I don't think some people would mind dressing up alittle in drag, but not many people would probably be comfortable with kissing some guy, or at least someone they don't really know so well." Kurt looked down at Blaine and saw a little smile popping up on his face, oh does Kurt so want to kiss those lip.

Wes and David whisper to each other and David begins to talk. "we see what you mean Kurt, so we are going to join forces with Saint Mary's Boarding School. They have many girls who would love to be in our musical."

Wes smashed his gavel one more time and spoke. "this meeting has come to an end, outside this door this is a sign up sheet. Audition with a song that you think will be good for the musical. Be prepared. Try outs start tomorrow at 9 a.m." he stood up and began to walk out of the room as well did the other warblers.

Kurt stayed in his place and looked at Blaine with warm, kind eyes. "Do you think this is a good idea?"

Blaine stood up and took Kurt's hand to help him stand up too. "Yeah. I think this is a great idea. It's one way for us to become more trusting with each other. We would know then after that we can always back each other up if we mess up at regionals."

Kurt and Blaine both walk outside the room, turning to the doors to find the sign up sheet. Blaine pulled out a pen and signed his name and Kurts on the sheet without asking. Kurt smiled when he saw that Blaine signed his name for him.

"so do you know any songs that would be good for this play?"

Blaine sighed and looked at Kurt. "Honestly no. so tonight I'm going to go on a song hunting spree and look for something that seems decent for my voice."

Blaine gave Kurt a quick hug, which made Kurt turn red quickly. _Thank god he cant see my face at that moment.._" ill text you when I find something suitable for you voice too. Okay?"

"yup" Kurt smiled at Blaine softly and turned around to walk to his dorm. Kurt heard Blaine's footsteps fade away as so did his. He leaned against a wall and sank down to the floor._ Oh my god, he held my hand for almost 5 minutes today. God why do I have to be so obsessed with my best friend. _Kurt felt something hit his head. He looked and found it was a wad of paper.

"Hey Kurtie, come here!"

He looked around for who called him, and found a tall blonde kid waving at him eagerly. Kurt got up and walked to the boy with a frown on his face.

"Why do you call me Kurtie? It's kind of creepy." Kurt sat down next to the blonde headed boy.

"Sorry, anyways, who do you think I would be best to audition for in the play?"

"um… give me some names that you think would be great."

Jeff flipped through his packet of Romeo and Juliet and stared at a few names. " There is about 3 people I would like to be"

Kurt nodded and gave Jeff the signal to keep going.

"Gregory, Benvolio, and Romeo, but I think that is what Blaine is going for, so either Gregory or Benvolio."

Kurt grabbed the stage packet from Jeff to read some lines from each person he picked. _Gregory seems to be a sarcastic character and Benvolio seems to be some kind of peacemaker._ Kurt looked at Jeff who was giving him a worried look.

"Go for Benvolio. He seems to be a more important character, and I cant picture you as a Gregory, it gives me the chills."

"Thanks Kurt, you can keep the packet if you want. Try finding out who you want to audition as." Jeff walked away before Kurt can protest. _I never really read Romeo and Juliet… _Kurt flipped through the packet and haven't found anyone that sounds like him, besides Juliet. He cant be Juliet though because that's a female role…and that person gets to kiss Romeo who is most likely going to be Blaine. Kurt sighs and thinks about just not trying out for a moment. He gets up and walks back to the sign up sheets that are on the door. He stares at his name intensfully and decides to erase his name. he turns around and begins to walk to his room.

_Guess my Romeo gets to find his Juliet some other way._


	2. Chapter 2: results

**AN: okay well... i fail really bad at writing stories, but i really wanted to make one with the Warblers doing Romeo and Juliet. these first 2 chapters suck really bad, i know, sorry to ruin your time! but the next one is going to have some Klainebow, then after that, actual scenes from Romeo and Juliet.**

**I DO not own GLEE : wish i did tho.**

The next day came by quick; everyone was in the common room ready to hear the songs that are being used to audition. Kurt was sitting on one of the huge leather sofas, when Blaine came by and sat next to him.

"Sorry, I couldn t find you a song, I was lucky I found one that fit me right."

Kurt had a smile growing on his face and he looked Blaine in the eyes.

"Its fine because I m not auditioning." Blaine jaw dropped and he was about to say something but a loud banging filled the room.

Everyone s attention went straight to Wes." Okay, now for whoever is auditioning, you get to sing about 30 seconds of your song and we will judge how you preformed and how well the song you used. Who would like to go first?"

No one spoke. Jeff raised his hand and broke the silence." Ill go first."

Jeff got up to the room and coughed. He was a little nervous but he was willing to try. The music started to play and Jeff took a deep breath and began to sing.

_And I know your life is such a hell_

_You wake up early and you work until You have your drinks at 5 o'clock_

_ The hours blend and your thoughts _

_All haunt your hopes, _

_your dreams Your everything Well,_

_ mama, I hope I dream that you won't leave_

_And I have a question:_  
><em>What is love?<em>  
><em>What is love?<em>  
><em>Oh, oh oh oh-oh-oh Is it giving up?<em>  
><em>'Cause that's not how you Raised me, yeah.<em>

The CD got paused and soft claps filled the room. "And what song was that?" Wes stared at Jeff with determined eyes.

Jeff looks away and coughed a little." It was what is love by nevershoutnever." People clapped again as he sat down. Blaine snuck a high five to Jeff before he say across from them.

David began to speak." Now who is next?"

Blaine shot up from his seat and smiled." I am!" he walked up to the front of the room and fiddled with the CD player. He stuck his disk in and turned around to look at the whole room." I'm going to sing a little section of the song, the saltwater room by Owl City." He cleared his throat as the music began to play. He quickly glanced at Kurt and smiled; Kurt blushed a little and smiled back, knowing that this song might be towards him.

_We need time, only time When we re apart whatever are you thinking of?_  
><em>If this is what I call home, why does it feel so alone?<em>  
><em>So tell me darling, do you wish we d fall in love?<em>  
><em>All the time, all the time.<em>

_Time together is just never quite enough When we re apart whatever are you thinking of?_  
><em>What will it take to make or break this hint of love?<em>  
><em>So tell me darling, do you wish we d fall in love?<em>  
><em>All the time.<em>

Blaine closed his eyes when the song came to an end. Claps and cheers filled the room as he walked back to Kurt. As he sat down, Kurt turned his head hoping his face would clear up soon. _Is he trying to say he likes me?_ Kurt felt someone poke him and he turned back around to Blaine s face close to his. As another warbler auditions Blaine whispered in Kurt s ear.

"So why are you not auditioning?" Blaine moved his face away so he see what Kurt has to say.

"There isn t any part I really want to or at least can go for." Kurt brushed his hand through his hair a little bit. "I mean you are going to defiantly get Romeo and all the other parts don t really seem interesting to me, so I m not going to audition." Claps filled the room and scared both Blaine and Kurt.

Wes banged his hammer and rose from his seat. "We are going to take a break, so if you are someone who needs to audition, come back here in an hour. Other warblers, if you want to come back and listen, you re welcome to. Otherwise you re free to spend your day as you like."

The room started to flood out with people. Blaine and Kurt once again were the last ones in the room.

Kurt stood up and began to walk out of the room. Blaine almost didn t notice and stood up staring at the disappearing boy. He decides this is the best time to blurt out his feelings for Kurt on a piece of paper. He has been wanting to do this ever since he heard Kurt say he is in love with someone to Mr. Schuester. Blaine walks up to the spot that was just occupied from David and took a seat. He pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. Blaine had no clue how to start this so he decided to write down little things.

_Kurt,_

_Your blue eyes Attractive_

_ smile Pretty _

_you are Open to talk Always waving when you see me_

_ I want to be with you and only you_

Blaine read it over and decided it was too cheesy, he crossed it off and started to write under it.

_My cutie,_

_Because i love you,_  
><em>I wont hurt you like the one who shall not be named at McKinley,<em>  
><em>I wont be unfaithful,<em>  
><em>and I ll be yours ,<em>  
><em>if you let me,<em>  
><em>Ill give you the key to my heart,<em>  
><em>because I love you too much,<em>  
><em>I wont let you go,<em>  
><em>in the dark,<em>  
><em>because I love you,<em>  
><em>I want to spend the rest of my life with you...!<em>

Another one to be crossed off.

I_t has not been but a short time of getting to know one another and we are totally crazy about the other. I asked you if you believed in soul mates and you said that you believed that God does make a special someone from every man. Whether that man finds that someone he was created for or not, I know I was created for you._

Before Blaine continued to write this, he reread it and sighed. i_t just doesn t sound right._ He stood up and crumpled up the paper.

"What doesn t sound right?" Kurt was standing in the doorway staring at Blaine .

He stiffened when he heard Kurts voice. _That Beautiful voice._

"oh. Didn t know you were there." Blaine got up from his seat and walked towards Kurt with the wad of paper in his hand." it doesn t matter, just cant write out things well." _I want to say I love you Kurt._

Kurt just stood there and stared at Blaine s hand. "I can help you. What are you trying to write?"

Blaine looked down at the piece of paper and tossed it in the trash a few feet away from the two boys." Nothing that matters anymore. Come on, lets go get some coffee." He grabbed Kurts arm and started to walk out of the room with his friend. Kurt coughed and looked at Blaine slightly,

"um, ill catch up with you okay? I need to go back to my dorm and get some cough drops." Blaine stopped in his tracks and turned around.

"you sure?"

"yeah." Kurt pulled out of Blaine s grip and ran down the hall. He stopped in front of the common room and looked around to see if anyone was coming. He walked into the room and grabbed the wad of paper Blaine threw away. He knew he didn t have time to read it now, so he shoved it in his bag and walked out of the room with a smile on his face. _Cant wait to read what he was writing._

* * *

><p>2 hours went by and Blaine and Kurt got back from having a coffee date.<p>

They both walked through the hallways of Dalton quietly staring down at the floor or ahead of them. Kurt didn t know what to say to break the silence, but Blaine started to talk, doing Kurt a favor.

"Do you really think I would get Romeo?"

"of course, why not? You an amazing actor and VERY handsome." Kurt saw the little smirk that popped up on Blaine s face. _Am I flirting?_

"well, I think they posted the results for the auditions already. Want to come and wish me luck?" Blaine grabbed Kurt s hand and squeezed it tightly. Kurt blushed and pulled his hand away, bringing it to his chest.

"Blaine , I know you got the part. So you don t need any luck. Anyways I have homework to do so just text me when your done checking."

Kurt walks away without saying another word. When he reached his room he quickly dug out the crumpled up wad of paper. He un folded it and read everything that he could on the piece of paper.

i_s this about me?_

Kurt decides to ignore the piece of paper and to work on his mountain high pile of homework he has.

* * *

><p>a few hours later his cell phone buzzes and teenage dream plays. Kurt picks up the phone and reads what has been sent to him.<p>

_Romeo is now handsome curly headed man :) XxBlaine_

Kurt smiled alittle, 

_already knowing he would be romeo great job. now i have work to do. Xx-Kurt_

_ok. XxBlaine_

Kurt sat there with his phone in his hand, wondering if he should ask Blaine about the note.

4 minutes passed and Kurt started to text Blaine.

_do you love me. like honestly love me? Xx Kurt_

After the message has been sent, Kurt threw his phone across the room. he squeeled and slammed his head on the desk. _why did i send that!_ Kurts phone went off and he decided to ingore it, he doesnt want to know the answer. Few more hours has passed and Kurt was passed out in his chair, face flat against his text book.

Blaine sat there staring at his phone. did i scare kurt. he stared at the sent message saying yes. Blaine sighs and puts his phone on the nightstand next to his bed._ tomorrow..._

Next day came by. Kurt and Blaine acted like nothing happend. Kurt didnt even read the message from Blaine since he forgot all about it and Blaine sort of noticed, so he felt it was okay to be calm and not nervous. They did the whole routine. Hold hands, go out for coffee, talk about the warblers. On one of their regular coffee dates, Blaine and Kurt began talking about Romeo and Juliet.  
>"Blaine, so do you know who you would be serenadeing to?"<p>

Blaine took a sip of his medium drip, almost burning his tounge, forgetting it was still hot.

"nope. some chick that will probably fall in love with me, and i gotta turn her down...like all the others"  
>They both sit in silence until Blaines phone vibrates on the table, making both Warblers jump. Blaine picks it up and hums. "Wes wants me to meet Juliet. Is it fine with you if i shorten up this fun day?"<br>Kurt nods his head and watches Blaine leave the coffee shop.  
><em> i wish i was your Juliet.<em>

**ok well that sort of sucked, sorry if there are many errors. im at my grandmas, trying to stay awake with koolaid, and im dying in my boyfriends sweatshirt but i dont want to take it off cuz it smells good ^-^ yus im a creeper! XD REVIEW PLEASE! 3 3**_  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3: practice

**A/N: ****so i guess my story wasnt so bad, since i found out a few people added it to their favorites. thanks! im going to try to make it better though, school doesnt really help -_-. i will also try to update stuff alittle faster. school is ending and i have no computer at home..so off to the library! :D hope you like this chapter. took me a few days to think of a song.**

**FLUFF.**

**i dont own GLEE, or romeo and juliet. :|**

Its been a few days since Kurt and Blaine had any contact with each other. there wasnt any warbler practice, since they had the play to rehearse. Kurt didnt mind this. More time to work on his homework and plan his weekend outfits. He really does miss wearing his designer outfits, but its great to be at a school where he wouldnt have to worry about his designer clothes getting stained. Kurt sighs and heard his cell phone going off. He picked it up and read the msg from a number he doesnt even know.

_hello pretty. i need your help. XxClairabell_

Kurt fumbled with his phone trying to text right while he walks out of his room, almost forgetting to close the door behind him.

_who is this? XxKurt_

_oh ya. you dont have this number. sorry. its Blaine. i borrowed a girls phone to text you. this is Juliets number. anyways, i need your help. XxClairabell_

Kurt looked up from his phone to find him outside infront of the school. he looks around for somewhere to sit. a few feet ahead of him, he finds a fountain next to a few rose bushes. Kurt walks up to the fountain, admiring the beauty and sat down, bringing his attention back to his cell phone.

_and what is it that you need help with?XxKurt_

_go the common room in 15 minutes. bring your dancing shoes and your voice. ok? you will see then. XxClairabell_

Kurt questioned the text message. He decided to figure out what this is going to be all about. Kurt stood up and brushed off his Dalton jacket and fixed it up alittle. He turned around to admire the fountain one more time. _i didnt even knew they had a fountain._

"Hey Kurt!"

Kurt jumped out of his skin from hearing his voice. he ended up leaning forward, not able to catch his weight and fell into the fountain, his cell phone flew into the rose bush on the left side of his and the cold water crept up Kurts back, giving him what could be perniment goose bumps.

Nick ran towards Kurt with wide, worride eyes. "Oh my God! im so sorry Kurt, i didnt know i would've scared you." He stood infront of the fountain holding out a hand for the soaking wet warbler.

Kurt coughed and stood up, his hair stuck to his face while water dripped off the ends. His who Dalton uniform was soaked. He grabbed Nick's hand and had help climbing out of the fountain. Kurt took off his blazer and squeezed it, all the acess water fell to the concrete below their feet. his now see through white shirt clung to his chest. Nick stared a little at Kurts body, but shook his head. He knew Blaine liked him, anyways he liked another boy.

"its fine, but im soaked now and i need to meet Blaine in about 10 minutes!" Kurt squeels and starts to shake. Nick put his hands on Kurts shoulders to steady him.

"Calm down Kurt, i have an extra suit you can borrow. It might be too big, but it will work." he smiled at Kurt who was exploring his body with his eyes. Nick was alittle taller than Kurt by 2 or 3 inches and he was more built. Kurt took his offer and ran with Nick to his room to grab the other uniform.

* * *

><p>Blaine was standing in the Common room waiting for Kurt to arrive. He is 5 minutes late and Blaine was wondering if Kurt didnt want to help him at all. Blaine sighed and walked up to the little Stereo that was set ontop of one of the tables. Before he picked it up the doors broke open. Blaine quickly turned around to see a boy swimming in a uniform. He started to giggle alittle and Kurt glared at him.<p>

"Before you ask, Nick scared me and i fell into the fountain and all my other uniforms are dirty so he let me borrow a pair." Blaines eyes looked up and down Kurts body, trying to hold back a giggle and his eyes met with Kurts. He walked up to him and took Kurts hand into his. "you know, your hair looks nice when its wet."

Kurt blushed but tryed and succeeded holding it back. "well you would look nice if you took some of the gel out of your head grease monkey." Kurt smirked when he saw Blaines blank face staring at him and he ripped his hand out from Blaines and walked up to the Stereo. "So what do you need help with?"

Blaine blinked and turned around, facing Kurt who was just staring at him. Blaine shook his head and clasped his hands together."i need help practicing. Miss Juliet cant practice today and i need to nail my part right. So are you willing to be my Juliet?" Blaine looked at Kurt expression when he said this. Kurt just smiled and held out his hand for Blaine to take in his. "of course i would Romeo. what part are we working on?"

Blaine pulled his hand away from Kurts, only making the blue eyed boy frown. He walked to the other side of the room where his folder was and pulled out a packet. He skimmed through it and found the part he needs help getting down. "i have to sing to Juliet at the party and then we dance and fall in love. So, this should be a peice of cake i hope. ive already practiced it many times, but there is always one part i cant get right."_ Because i know i would be kissing a nasty girly lips and not your beautiful smooth lips._

Blaine was lost in thought when he felt something hit his face. He blinked and and looked at Kurt who threw a couch pillow at him. "Earth to Blaine. What is the part you screw up on?" Kurt walked up to Blaine and smiled grabbing the packet. He read through the lines and his heart skipped a bit and closes his eyes. _Do i really get to do this?_

Kurts eyes open and he finds the packet no longer in his hands. He also finds him self sitting down on the common leather chair. Blaine walked across the room and up to the stereo to press play. "just sit there and admire" Blaine smiled when the music began to play and he turns around staring at the ground, singing quietly.

_My head is stuck in the clouds__  
><em>_She begs me to come down__  
><em>_Says "Boy quit foolin' around"__  
><em>_I told her "I love the view from up here__  
><em>_Warm sun and wind in my ear__  
><em>_We'll watch the world from above__  
><em>_As it turns to the rhythm of love_

Blaine begins to sing louder and looks up at Kurt, smiling even bigger and swaying back and forth with the music.

_We may only have tonight__  
><em>_But till the morning sun you're mine all mine__  
><em>_Play the Music low and swing to the rhythm of love_

Blaine moves to the other side of the room moving his body more to the music, pointing at the blushing warbler as he sings.

_My __heart beats like a drum__  
><em>_A guitar string to the strum__  
><em>_A beautiful song should be sung__  
><em>_She's got blue eyes deep like the sea__  
><em>_That roll back when she's laughing at me__  
><em>_She rises up like the tide__  
><em>_The moment her lips meet mine_

Blaine runs up to Kurt, grabbing one of his hands and pulls him up to dance close to him. They both giggle and began to start out the scene, forgetting all about the rest of the song. The stereo continues to play as they dance together. Blaine grabs Kurts hand and brings it between their faces.

"If i profane with my unworthiest hand. this holy shrine, the gentle sin is this: my lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss."

Kurt swayed and pulled his hand away giggling. " Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, Which manerly devotion shows in this, for saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmer's kiss."

_When the moon is low__  
><em>_We can dance in slow motion__  
><em>_And all your tears will subside__  
><em>_All your tears will dry_

Blaines grabs Kurt again and dips him, bringing him back up closer than before. Their bodies touch everywhere as Blaine brings his face closer, leaning over to Kurts hear to speak. "have not saitns lips, and holy palmers too?"

Kurt studdered and tryed to speak more calmly. ingoring the fact that his body was against Blaines and their faces almost too close. " Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer."

_We may only have tonight__  
><em>_But till the morning sun you're mine all mine__  
><em>_Play the music low and swing to the rhythm of love__  
><em>_Ohhhhhh__  
><em>_Play the music low and swing to the rhythm of love__  
><em>_Yeah swing to the rhythm of love_

Blaine pulled them apart and brought their bodies back together smiling and twirling around the room with Kurt in his arms. " O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do. they pray; grant thou, lest faith turn to despair."

" Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake"

Blaine moves his hands away up to Kurts face, cupping his chin and brushed away the hair in his face. "Then move not, while my prayer's effect i take." Blaine brings his face close to Kurts. Their lips an inche apart when he feels his leg vibrate. Blaine quickly pulls away and pulls his cell phone out from his pocket. Blaine sighed and put his cell phone back in his pocket. He just noticed the song was over and Kurt was siting on the couch, blush covering over all his body.

"um..thanks for helping me practice. Wes told me we have a dress rehersal today, so i have to go." Blaine grabbed his packet and folder from the tables and walked up to the stereo to grab his disk. He turned around and seen Kurt walking out of the room with no words to say.

Blaine decided to leave Kurt alone and walk to rehearsal. _Dammit Wes. Bad timing._

* * *

><p>Kurt laid on his bed, unditermined what to do. He thought about everything there is to do. He finished his homework, and no one has really texted him. Blaine is at rehearsal so is all the other warblers. Kurt stiffened when his mind crossed over what almost happend earlier that day.<em> I almost kissed Blaine. I almost felt his lips against mine. <em>Kurt sat up and looked around for his cell phone so he can see if Blaine can talk at the momment. Paniced filled Kurt when he couldnt find his cell phone at all. He stood up and tore his room apart, finding nothing. Kurt slipped on his borrowed Blazer and ran to the common room to see if it was left there. He broke open the doors and searched the room and found nothing.

About a half an hour later, Kurt couldnt think of where else he was with his cell phone. He thought about where he was throughout the day and remembered he was by the fountain last time he had it out. _i better not of dropped it in there!_Kurt booked out of the school, not caring if he would get yelled at for running in the halls. When he got outside he walked towards the fountain, looking in the water. Coins and a few rocked filled the bottom but he didnt see his cell phone in the water. Vibrations started to come from the bush beside him and he looked down with a confused look. He saw some light peaking out form the bush. Kurt bent down and grabbed his cell phone with glee. _thank goodness i found it!_

Kurt looked through his cell phone finding 3 missed calls, 2 missed calls, and 8 text messages. Kurt smile grew larger when he found out they were all from Blaine. He decided to ingore the voicemails and answered the mutiple text messages saying 'hello?'

_Sorry didnt have my cell phone. what do ya need? XxKurt._

Kurt walked back to his room not getting any response from Blaine until 15 minutes later when he is changing to get ready to just relax.

_oh hey. nothing. just wanted to thank you for practicing with me. sorry about the akward momment. good night. XxBlaine_

Kurt stared at the last text message he has recieved. He closed his eyes and set down his cell phone right next to him. _Good night Romeo._

**OKAY! so.. i dont really know how to end or begin my chapter well. XD I am glad that Mr. Otte (my english teacher) really does give us romeo and juliet packets, otherwise this would be more terrible then it is now. REVIEWS please. i would like to know what i really am sucking at. BTW there should be 2 or 3 more chapters after this and then im going to practice to write better over the summer..and mabe you guys will get to read my terrible writing XD anyways adios! 3 3**


	4. Chapter 4: rehearsal

**AN: hello fanfictioneers. im so proud that so many people actually like my story. thanks for the reviews also! :) someone reviewed my story and asked about the gregory thing. he is just a servant so he isnt really in the story. i refuse to give the great jeff that role so he shall play benvolio. :) this chapter is sort of nothing but terrible acting. the way i wrote it though might of made it more terrible...so...ON WITH THE SHOW! :D. some ideas from one of ****agnesiest's****might pop up because im so hung up on one of their stories. go check them out and review my story.**

**also. in this chapter im going to have Kurt take over. so his POV but he will be talking to you beatiful audience. XD**

Today is going to be a good day. Tomorrow is the big opening night for my fellow warblers to make a fool of themselves and act out romeo and Juliet. I really dont know how great they are though. Blaine never really talk about it with me, hell. He hasnt really talked to me lately becuase of the play. So since its their last rehearsal day, i think its a great idea to sneak in and see how great my warbler buddies can im so ninja like, i walked inside the auditorium queitly so no one will notice me. I sat a few rows away from the stage, right in the middle so i have a good view.

I looked at the stage, seeing Blaine, Jeff and David all in costume. David was rambling on and on with his lines and Blaine pushed him friendly like and began to speak.

"Peace, Peace, Mercutio, Peace! Thou talk'st of nothing." David laughed at this and threw his script off the stage. i assumed he must know his lines pretty well.

" True, I talk of dreams, which are the children of an idle brain, begot of nothing but vain fantasy, which is an thin of substance as the air and more inconstant than the wind, who woos even now the frozen bosom of the north, and, being angered, puffs away from thence, Turning his face to the dew-dropping south." David smirked, proud of how well he knew he lines.

Jeff walked up to Blaine from behind David. I didnt even notice him on stage before. " This wind you talk of, blows us from ourselves. supper is done, and we shall come too late."

"i fear too early, for my mind misgives some consequence yet hanging in the stars shall bitterly begin his fearful date with this night's revels, and expire the term of a despised life closed in my breast by some vile forfeit of untimely death. But he that hath the steerage of my course, direct my sail. On, lusty gentlemen." Blaine pulled his eyes off his script and stared at Jeff to tell him its his cue.

Jeff got the memo and grabbed blaines and Davids arms and began to march. "Strike, drum."

They marched off stage, but came back right after. "How was that Wes?"David smiled.

"That was pretty good. Now lets try from page 71. Blaine you walk in while David and Nick are talking. Got it?"

Blaine nodded his head and went back stage while Nick came out of nowhere. "Okay, i think i got my lines done so.." Nick threw his script next to Davids and sighed. Wes pressed a button that made a dinging noise and the scene began.

"Well, peace be with you, sir. Here comes my man." Nick gestured to Blaine he starts to walk in from behind the curtains.

"But ill be hanged, sir, if he wear your livery. Marry, go before to field, he'll be your follower. Your worship in that sense may call him "man". David growled alittle at the end of his line. Blaine walked up to Nick and kept his eyes on the ground.

"Romeo, the love I bear thee can afford no better term than this: thou art a villian." Blaine lifted his head up from staring at the ground, throwing his script on the ground next to his feet.

"Tybalt, the reason that i have to love thee Doth much excuse the appertaining rage to such a greeting. Villain am i none. Therefore, farewell. I see thou know'st me not."

Nick raised his voice alittle when he spoke. "Boy, this shall not excuse the injuries that thou hast done me. Therefore turn and draw." Nick pulled out a rubber noodle from his belt. I didnt notice that before but it is a nice touch. i just had to giggle at it.

"I do protest I never injured thee, but love thee better than thou canst devise, Till thou shalt know the reason of my love. And so, good Capulet-which name i tender as dearly as my own-be satisfied." David jumped in front of Blaine, giving Nick the greatest stage dirty look i've ever seen. "O calm dishonourable, vile submission! Alla stoccata carries it away." David drew out his noodle sword."Tybalt, you ratcatcher, will you walk?"

Nick ran at David and they started wacking at each other with the foam noodles, laughter comming out of both of them. "YOU GUYS! YOU MISSED A FEW LINES AND QUIT LAUGHING! YOU WOULDNT BE LAUGHING IF THEY WERE REAL!" Wes bellowed out from behind end of the stage. Both David and Nick stopped hitting each other and tried to hold back their laughter. Blaine sighed and sat down at the end of the stage infront of Wes."I dont think im going to do so good with our 'Juliet'. She missed everytime we were suppose to practice."

I tryed to look over at where Blaine and Wes were talking. I thought i actualy saw Wes's face grow pale. Wes put his head in his hands and let out a loud groan. " Well its going to have to work. Try to make it work at opening night. Remeber you gotta make your love seem real, so the audience can feel the tenson." I felt my stomach flip when i heard Wes say that. I dont think Blaine should love anyone else. He loves me and not a girl. I just wish he would show me how much he loves me. I would kiss him, but im so scared as if he might not actually like me. I guess i should try and see what might happen. Maybe i will do it before tomorrows show. Ill stay at Mercedes with Rachel and have a fun girls night and watch some Movies. Woah, i looked around and found out no one was in the auditoruim anymore. They all left. I coughed and got up from my seat and walked out.

I walked around school, bored out of my mind. No one is texting me and i havent seen Blaine since his rehearsal. I walk into the cafateria and look who I find. Jeff and Nick. i walk up to them with a smile. "Hello Benvolio and Tybalt." They were whispering close together but broke apart and stared at me with serious eyes. "Do you love Blaine?" they both said in unison.

I must of looked weird to them becuase i was stunned. "Why?" i decided to sit down next to them so i can figure what this is about. Nick sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Blaine wont shut up about you and we assume he loves you so do you love him back?" I must be blushing becuase i seen Jeff smile and stood up. "I take that as a yes. Do us.." he pointed at Nick and him self as Nick stood up. "A favor and tell him so you guys can go make some man babies and be happy together." Nick laughed and they walked away. I sat there for a few momments and sighed. i gotta do this. I stood up and began walking to Blaines room. When i got to the door i was about to knock. My fist few inches away from the door. I let my hand relax and it fell to my side. Before the play..

**OMG THAT WAS TERRIBLE WRITING SKILLS RIGHT THERE. I didnt really know how to finish this because i got a hug from my ex who is really cool and it made me all giddy, but that was yesterday. Today i got nothing and i couldnt think...so i need more hugs! more hugs equals more inspiration. REVIEWS ARE WANTED. and thanks everyone who really likes this story. one last chapter and then im off to try to write better stories..mabe some smut. also, did you guys like who is who? i thought David would be mercutio becuase in the movie he is black and yea... thanks still!**


	5. Chapter 5:FINALLY

**Hello readers! i get to use my neighbors computer this summer...yay for you guys! more updating of this story. but for all those who love this story. this is the last chapter. i decided to end it with this chapter because im losing inspiration and i got many other ideas for stories! since i cant write smut, anyone willing to help me? i have a friend who might but that a MIGHT we dont know quiet yet. anyways read onz! i dont own GLEE but i sure wish i could own them for a day!**

Kurt walked into the auditorium he was just in 2 days ago. Its opening night and nervous filled them whole room. Behind the curtain on stage, the Warblers stood there anxious for remarks on their acting. David and Wes were talking to each other, making sure that David has his lines down. Jeff and Nick were giggling and beating each other with Plastic swords that replaced the noodles that was used in rehearsal. Blaine stood there, determined he will screw up. His Juliet was no where around, so he was really nervous for this show to fall apart and not go so well. Kurt walked up the steps to the stage and spotted Blaine shaking and looking around with his arms up to his chest. He looked worried so Kurt walked up to him and set a hand on his shoulder. Blaine jumped and turned around yelping when he saw Kurt.

"Hey. im so nervous!" Blaine walks up to the curtain and peaks out, seeing almost hundreds of people sitting down waiting for the show to begin. " There is a full house out there! i cant do this! Juliet isnt here. Im a mess. What if i forget my lines! Oh my god! What do i do!" Blaine rambles on and throws his hands everywhere. Kurt walks up to him and pushes his arms down and holds them at his sides.

"Blaine, first of all. Calm down! you will do great and i know you know your lines really well. Every time i passed you in the halls of Dalton, your saying them over and over. Now." Kurt fixed up Blaine's outfit and smiled to his face. "Be the best Romeo and don't worry about Juliet. She should be here soon."

Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes and closed his own and sighed. "I know i shouldn't worry, But I really think im going to screw up. I have some much stuff on my mind that I might just say some of it out loud instead of my lines." Blaine palmed through his hair with a shaky hand. "Do you get what i mean?"  
>Kurt put his hands to his side and looked down. "Yeah. I know what you mean. You sorta brought up what i'm suppose to do." Kurt looked up and Blaine and saw the straight look on his face. Is he blushing a little?<p>

Kurt shivered and wrapped his arms around Blaines neck and closed his eyes looking down. "Blaine, I love you." Kurt whispered this to him self.  
>"Kurt what are you doi-" Blaine got cut off my Kurts smooth lips connecting with his. Blaine closed his eyes and felt Kurts lips move away. Blaine opened his eyes and saw Kurt walked away. He was already at the door when Blaine called for him. Blaine didnt move. He kissed me. Blaine touched his lips and smiled. He spoke outloud. "Im ready for the show." All the warblers were around and seen what Kurt has done. They all smiled and gathered around Blaine and wished each other luck. The Curtain opened and the show began."You kissed him just like that and walked away just like that? whats wrong with you boy!" Mercedes sat next to Kurt on Rachels bed, patting the back of Kurts Dalton shirt and red, plaid pj bottoms. Kurt didnt feel like being fashionable at night, too much happened for him to notice his terrible outfit.<p>

Rachel walked up to them with a bowl full of popcorn and a handful and dvds. "Kurt that doesnt sound like you." Rachel was in her pj's that Finn gave her. They had video game controllers all over.

Kurt grabbed a hand full of popcorn and sighed. "Ya i know, and those pajamas dont seem like you either." Rachel looked down at herself and brought her head up, looking at Kurt with her tounge out. Kurt did the same gesture and they all giggled a little. Rachel set the bowl down on the bed and clapped her hands together.  
>"Okay friends, who is up to watch some Gnomeo and Juliet!" Kurt groaned and covered his face. "Didnt you just hear me complaining about Blaine and the play ROMEO AND JULIET!" Kurts eyes became full of anger so fast that Rachel didnt need to even think twice. "How about some grease then?" Kurt anger got replaced with a smile and nodded his head. Kurt, Mercedes, and Rachel watched about 4 different movies so far. They were right in the middle of moulin rouge when they heard a tapping on Rachels window. All three head turned to the window and seen a marble thrown at it again. They all looked at each other with confusion. Kurt got up and walked to the window, seeing a funny dressed guy down on the ground, smiling. Kurt blushed and ran out of the room. Mercedes thought this wasnt like Kurt so she walked up to the window and saw Blaine, now joined Kurt staring at each other.<p>

"What are you doing here? Its 2 in the morning." Blaine didnt let his gaze drop when he just walked up to Kurt and hugged him tightly. Kurt gave him a hug back but pulled away. He didnt get time to even speak when he felt Blaines warm lips against his. Blaine pulled Kurt even closer to him, deepening the kiss. They pulled away when they heard muffled cheers from the house. Their heads turned to see Mercedes and Rachel in the window clapping and cheering. Kurt blushed even more and looked back and Blaine. "So Romeo, am i your Juliet now?"  
>Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt one more time. "Yes. I love you Juliet."<br>Kurt grinned ear to ear when he heard the 3 words that he has always wanted to hear from Blaines lips. "i love you too Blaine, but can we not die? since romeo and juliet kinda..you know kill themselves. Blaine and Kurt both broke out laughing and just kept hugging each other, happy that they now know they are together.

**sorry that i ended it really badly, also sorry it took so long to post this. i got no computer like i said, soo...anyways thanks and i shall make more stories :)**


End file.
